The Princess of Darkness
by ICCHAN DESHOU
Summary: The Evil has Returned
1. Prologue

Princess of Darkness Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN CCS!!!  
A quiet house on a quiet street, a family was in a good mood. "Dear, Sakura's been very close to that book ever since grandfather brought it home, don't you think?" "True, very true, every time I vacuum, I put the book up high on the shelf, but for some reason, she always seems to get her little hands on it." Young Sakura was staring at the book with her back to the door and was mesmerized in its power.  
  
"Didn't your father find that on one of his digs?" "Yes, it was one of his most prized possessions, but the strange thing is, there's this weird lock on it and nobody's been able to open it.  
  
When my parents died, relatives I'd never met ransacked my house, leaving me with nothing. Since I was only 18, they gained control of my family's fortune, and I was forced to sign a whole lot of papers. Supposedly, my father was in debt to them, so the sold his house and divided his land. After they built an apartment complex on the property, they gave me a studio apartment to live in, and a small monthly allowance.  
  
That night it happened, I was struck awoke by a terrible nightmare when a voice spoke to me. The voice was cold and dark and spoke these words: "Is THIS how you wish it to end? You, who know my name so well?! You may accept my service or not, but you ARE my master!" I thought to myself, "Your master?" A book appeared and the voice was emitted from it, "Indeed! The very reason I fell into your grandfather's possession was because it was your destiny to take me into your service!" I said to myself, "My..destiny." It spoke again, "My only reason to exist is to assist you. Whatever your soul truly desires. My reason for being is to show you the way to make those desires a reality. Now, what will you do? You know my name! If you wish my service, call my name and break the seals! Awaken the dark powers sleeping in the recesses of your heart! I am the embodiment of you will and desire! Your righteous anger will become a sword to disembowel your enemies! Your revenge will become the armor that enfolds and protects you!" I stopped and thought, I took the book into my hand and remembered, "Yes, I remember, I remember your name. The name of my one and only childhood friend. It's been so long that I had forgotten. I now call your name, and break the seal!! OPEN AND COME FORTH- ELHAZZARED!!!"  
  
And so the tale begins: a tale of a black shadow the crushed the evil underfoot, and hunted them down to enjoy the twisted pleasures of the kill. The dark side of my soul enfolds me like a cloak twisted around my body, the body of a young girl alone in the dark city night. The depraved mirror of the heart of a young girl that will become the ultimate in domination and cruelty, the embodiment of a corrupt power born of revenge! 


	2. Chapter One

"Gosh, the school sure gets creepy at night. I'm going to be a lot happier when I get out of here that's for sure.  
  
My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm a high school senior with only a couple of months to go before I graduate. I'm kind of short and people say I'm a wimp, but aside from one other thing, I'm pretty much a perfectly normal girl.  
  
Princess of Darkness : Chapter One  
  
I opened the door to a classroom and said to myself, "Maybe I'm just anxious to get out of here because I'm all alone..." I searched with my eyes and found what I was looking for. "Oops! I almost took off and left you behind! Sorry about that, El. Let's go home now." As I turned around, I screamed in pain as I walked into a desk. "Oh, geez, what a mess! I wonder whose this is....?" I gasped in horror as I found.... "I THINK THESE ARE THE ANSWERS FOR OUR EXAM TOMORROW!!!!" The wind was knocked out of me as a large hand clapped over my mouth and I was dragged to the storage room.  
  
My head was spinning, as the guys, or should I say, the bullies of my class tied me to a chair and started whipping me with a leather belt. Kenji, the leader of the bullies in my class, spat at me, "I don't know why you're still here so late, bitch, but you're in deep shit! I busted my ass to get those answers and I ain't letting you screw it up. Hey, you'd love to say 'I won't tell anybody,' and we'd love to say, 'Really? Thanks!' but you know, I just don't figure that'll work. Yeah....what we got to do is get you involved, you know? So you ain't going to tell on us!!" I know, this guy talks a lot and he has no sense of grammer. But hey, he's a bully, so you can't expect a lot from him.  
  
He picked me up by the hair and slammed me against the gym mats that were stacked 3 metres high in height. I figured that they were going to use me for karate practice, and I was right. Again and again my body was hit with brute force. In the head, stomach, sides, legs, you name it, I've been hit there. I tried fighting back with the judo lessons I took, but it was no use, I only had about five lessons or so, so my blocking wasn't too efficient. Half an hour later, which I felt was forever, they punched me to the floor and reached for my book. "Hey, what the fuck is this?" "Open it and see, mud for brains." The idiotic bully pulled El out of the bag, big mistake. "Look at this weird-ass old book! I don't see any keyhole... maybe I..." I was getting too pissed to hold back, "No matter what you guys do, she'll never open for the likes of you." Again, those bastards looked clueless and told me, "Okay, you little bitch! Open it for us!" I chuckled at their request, "You really want me to open it...? All right.....you asked for it! You guys certainly deserve to meet her!"  
  
I stood up and called her name, "COME, ELHAZZARED!" As if in an instance, the butt holding my book had his face torn away, skull and brain showing. I wondered if he actually had any brain. Kenji screamed as my other form appeared before him. I picked up the answers and asked him, "You beat my master because of these worthless papers?" Kenji looked at me and screamed, "HEY!!! G-GIMME THOSE, YOU CRAZY B-BITCH!" I looked at him again, "I must say I feel nothing but contempt for one who sacrifices another to cover his crimes. But if you really need these......" I tossed the papers into the air, "Take them!" Kenji scrambled to catch all the paper I had thrown at him. He started to run, but I stopped him, "It seems you forgot one page." I flicked it at him, and he didn't seem to feel anything. As I told him, "Oh, and do no forget...there is nothing quite so painful as a papercut, so be careful." He screamed in pain as blood gushed out of his neck where the paper passed by. I watched him writhe around then said to myself, "So...you think it might have been too high a price to pay for the little bit of fun you had...? For I do not!"  
  
To be Continued.......  
  
Hey!!! Im back! HEHE, I decided to update this one first so remember to review!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter Two

Maria, one of the popular girls in my class, walked up to me and asked, "Hey Sakura, whatcha doing after school? You wanna come over to my house and hang out?" I nearly screamed.  
  
My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm a high school senior with only a couple of months to go before I graduate. I'm kind of short and people say I'm a wimp, but aside from one other thing, I'm pretty much a perfectly normal girl.  
  
The Princess of Darkness: Chapter Two  
  
"REALLY?!!??!" I screamed, "Are you REALLY inviting me over?!?!" Maria answered me like I was a zombie or something, "Uh yea.. Sure." My head was spinning as I told her, "Yeah! Yeah! I'll be there! No problem!" After school, I sprinted home to change and I ran to Maria's place. I thought to myself "Wow, this is the first time anybody from school has invited me over! This is so great!" I looked blindly for Maria's apartment, 351. When I finally got there, I rang the doorbell and almost got scared to death. As soon as I pressed the thing, the door flung open and I was thrown backwards. Maria smiled and greeted me, "Yo, Sakura! Come on in! Glad you could make it.I've been waiting for you to get here." As I followed her into the living room, I marvelled at the sight of her place. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was rich! With all the silks and gold and silver all over the place, it seemed like a palace.  
  
I sat down and she gave me a drink. I took a sip of it and asked her as she placed a CD in the DVD player, "Umm.this drink.has.umm.has it got some alcohol in it?" It seemed that Maria was amused by my question. She scoffed at me, "Of course kid. it's a rum and coke. Jeez, what's your problem? Its not like my parents are home or anything!" I started getting a little high, "Well, uh, yeah, b-but.I mean.I don't really drink and I'm only eighteen." After that sentence, I suddenly felt sleepy, VERY sleepy. And I passed out right then and there.  
  
Later, when I woke up, I was still spinning from the rum in coke..I saw Maria sitting in a chair with her back to me. Sitting next to her was a guy, maybe 20 or so, holding a tattooing needle. I've never been tattooed before, but I knew it hurt. Maria turned around and smirked, "So I see the sleeping beauty has risen. Had a good sleep?" I wanted to answer her, yes, but I felt that something would happen so I kept my mouth shut. She stood up and walked toward me, holding a pair of handcuffs. 'Handcuffs? What is she going to do with a pair of handcuffs?" I thought to myself. My question was immedeatly answered when she snapped both my wrists to the back of a chair. "WHA-WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?"  
  
Maria slapped me in the face with the back of her hand. "Shut up, you little bitch! You think I like you or something? No way, you were wrong girl, nobody in school likes you!" She pointed at the guy with the tattooing needle. "You see that guy over there? He's been wanting to tattoo a girl's neck, but I wouldn't let him. This is the only party you'll ever be invited to so enjoy it!" She turned to the man and told him, "I'll want to see that damn tattoo after my shower so get to it!" As Maria walked into the washroom, that guy held his chin like he was thinking and he was. Sitting down next to me, I tried to kick him away with my feet, but it was no use, he handcuffed my legs to the chair and said, "My, my this little kitten's a fighter." He picked up the needle, and to my horror, chose the color black. I HATE BLACK!!! But I really had no choice so I did nothing but scream my head off.then I was gagged!!! God damnit! My eyes grew wide in horror as that jerk started tattooing my neck, I looked, but I couldn't make out the pattern he was choosing.  
  
When he was finally done, my blood was boiling. He untied me and headed for the kitchen. As he left the room, I broke into tears, tearing into the bedsheet, until.  
  
"YOU FOOL, DID I NOT TELL YOU TO BRING ME WITH YOU AT ALL TIMES?"  
  
I looked up, and El was hovering in front of me. I grabbed her and sobbed some more. The more I sobbed, the angrier I got, and then.  
  
"COME ELHAZZARED!"  
  
El responded just like that, and she was sitting on the bed when that goddamn jerk came back from his beer. His eyes wide and fearful, she stammered, "Wh-who the hell are you?" El grinned and waved her hands gently, "Your worst nightmare." As she said that, his tattoo tools flew straight at his face and he let out a shrill scream. El left the apartment as Maria came out from the shower.  
  
"What the hell were-"  
  
She nearly fainted when she saw the guy, under complete pain from his tattoos. Maria frantically got dressed and ran out of her apartment, to the train station. The station was pretty much deserted, since it was almost midnight.  
  
"God, what the hell was wrong with him? All I know is that I'm not getting involved in it."  
  
She walked closer to the edge of the platform as a train approached.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
El appeared from behind the shadows, with her hand outstretched and smiled innocently.  
  
"Oh dear. I'm sorry I pushed you! But thanks for inviting me to "party"."  
  
To be continued....... 


	4. Chapter Three

El told me that she was going into one of the lower dimensions for some so called 'duties'. "I have some duties in the lower dimensions that require my immediate attention, I shall return as soon as I am able, Sakura." So I thought. 'Jeez, thanks a lot El! Leave me all alone why don't you?!'  
  
Alright, maybe I should give her the benefit of the doubt... she should have a good reason for going. So I was walking home from school, in the middle of March, I should add. And I don't know if it was fate or not, but I came upon the extraordinary. "Aww! You poor little thing! You're all wet, and somebody hurt your eye!" I giggled as the furry ball of joy wriggled as I picked it up. The black puppy licked my cheek and I giggled again. That very moment, I decided on the spot. "There's no pets allowed in our apartment building, but I just can't leave you here all alone!" I smiled as the little one barked and wagged its tail happily, as if saying "I'll be quiet if I have to!"  
  
Princess of Darkness: Chapter 3  
  
I tend to daydream a lot during classes and that's exactly what happened the next day. We were learning about Tanuma, a hentai comic artist in Personal Planning class. I thought about names for the pup that miraculously fell into my arms the day before. Thinking to myself, I used logic to come up with a name, 'Well, I think he's going to grow up to be big and strong, so I think I'll call him "Wolf"...Perfect! I've got a way with names!" I giggled as I walked around in the halls during the short break. As I giggled, a strangely irritated voice called out to me. "Hey!" I was surprised, and simply uttered a "Huh?" And to my terror, it was Miro, the majorly short, bad-tempered guy in my grade... He looked quite annoyed and questioned me thoroughly. "Were you laughing at me?! Huh?!" I was really scared at that moment for some reason. And I began stammering, not a good sign with this guy. "W-what? N-no! I didn't... I was just... uhm...."  
  
As I said before, stammering when talking to Miro is NOT a good idea. So at that very moment, he screamed insults at me. "YOU LYING BITCH!! I SAW YOU LOOK AT ME AND LAUGH! I KNOW WHAT I SAW! YOU WERE THINKING THAT I WAS TOO SHORT TO BE A MAN! WELL, EXCUSE ME! SO I'M ONLY FOUR FOOT ELEVEN! ARE YOU DAMN PEOPLE GOING TO LOOK AT ME AND LAUGH FOREVER!?!?!" So as he was yelling at me, I tried to back away and thought, 'Oh brother, this guy is seriously messed up about his size.' And one final insult almost put me to tears; they were there, but not coming out. "SOMEBODY AS DAMN UGLY AS YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO STUCK UP! SO GET OUT OF MY FACE, YOU UGLY DOG!" I almost broke down and cried, but our class rep walked by and warned, "Hey, Shorty! Leave Sakura alone, ok? Class is about to start!" I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down for the next class, English. When some of my classmates asked about Miro, I stiffened, until Shira, said that he went home early.  
  
That night, I took Wolf out for a walk, alright, not night, but more of in the morning. *Oink**Oink**Oink**Oink* "Hahaha! Why do you make a sound like a pig each time you take a step? You're strange little puppy!" It was true, every little step that he took, ended up with an *Oink* My eyes watered a little and apologized to young Wolf, "I'm sorry that the only time I can take you out is in the middle of the night. But at least you're nice and quiet during the day! Two in the morning is the only time we can go out without being seen by the other tenants or the landlord. Hey, it's hard for me, too, Wolf!" Out of the blue, Wolf began growling, deep and ferociously. I wondered what he was growling about and looked in the direction that he was looking. I gasped, there was a large, very large Doberman at the corner of the street. I didn't like big dogs much, at all for that fact. I gently picked up Wolf and stroked his neck with my shaking hands, "M-m-maybe we should go back now ok?" By the time I finished the sentence, the Doberman had already started running. I shrieked and ran for my life, all around my block, screaming for help. But to no use, since it was two in the morning, everyone was sound asleep. I ran and ran until I reached the gate of the school, pulled it open, and ran inside, slamming it closed as I stopped from running.  
  
I climbed through the window into my classroom and locked it closed. Panting from the run, I slid down the side of the wall onto the floor and thanked myself, "Man, am I GLAD that I forgot to lock the window when I had to clean the classroom after school." I grinned happily as I picked up little Wolf, "I don't care what kind of dog that is—there's no way he's going to click the gate, open a window and come through a door to get me!" Sadly, my joy was cut short by a quiet creak of the door opening. I didn't believe my eyes and ran, once again, for my life. But within two steps of running, the dog had already pinned me down and growled. Wolf was a few feet away and barked at the intruding dog. The dog bared its teeth at me, saliva dripping from its teeth, I wanted to call out, but the stupid dog had a paw on my neck... Then I heard a voice that I most definitely did NOT want to hear... "Well, well, well, what has my little pet snatched from the streets? What a perfect place for you to run, Sakura! We've been in the papers a lot lately, "Stray Dog bites Man" and all that crap." Miro stroked his dog's shaggy mane and sneered in my face while laughing. As his dog growled and barked, he grinned and seemed to approve something... that SOMETHING did not sound like a good SOMETHING... The dog tore at my skin and my blood seeped out of the wounds like water droplets escaping from a leak. The pain increased by the minute, until Miro sprinkled salt on my wounds. That maniac laughed and picked up Wolf, who was squirming to get away from him.  
  
"Why, aren't you a cute little thing? ...STOP WIGGLING DAMNIT!" Wolf bit Miro on the hand and he burst into rage... "You little jackass!! I'll fucking kill you!!" He picked up Wolf and... suddenly, a sharp sound cut through my consciousness and I awoke, the power that existed within me awoke. I screamed out while the dog and his owner was sent flying in opposite directions.  
  
As you may have noticed, I neither called out El's name nor had the book with me... to this day, I still wonder how all the emotional energy inside me had broken free. It seemed that the power did not belong to El, but to myself, the true dark part of me. I was growing weak, even though the surge of energy was strong, I could not control it. As I fell to my feet, Miro laughed, "What the hell? What sort of freak show are you anyways?" He turned to his dog and gave a simple, but deadly command, "I don't like this, kill her, boy." I could usually defend myself, but the energy loss was so great, I could not do a thing. At that moment, a flash of light and snarl grabbed my attention, spinning around, I came face to face with a giant dog. It snapped its teeth and bared them, my body trembled at the sight of it, it seemed like he was ready to devour me. As I braced for the attack, a scream filled the room, I opened my eyes and saw that Miro's Doberman dead on the floor. Power from the dog seemed to rush into my veins and at that moment, I could stand up.  
  
As I stood up, the black dog padded up next to me, and I recognized that aura. "Wolf...? It IS you!" My face turned from happy and innocent to serious and ruthless as I looked at Miro. "You shall pay for what you have done to me," I petted Wolf's head, "right? My pet? Do the honors."  
  
The next day, a mutant was on the front page of the daily newspaper. "Demon Dog Found Wandering Tomoeda Streets." The reporter who discover the mutant said this, "...the demon dog did not bark or snarl, only saying, "Miro- miro". That was one of the most amazing discoveries since the computer!" As I read the newspaper, I stroked Wolf and smiled as El was not very happy with what I had done.  
  
(AN: well, that's it for this chapter! I'll have to think of another adventure for Sakura soon!) 


End file.
